Discordia
Discordia was formerly the easternmost region of the Salterri Heartlands and is now the only landlocked region of the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea. Geography Discordia comprises a large plateau over a thousand miles in length from east to west, bounded by mountains on either side. The whole province is several thousand feet above sea level, and it is not uncommon for outsiders from lowland altitudes to have difficulty breathing in some parts of the region. The Discord Mountains are the primary feature of Discordia, from which the region derives its name, and stretch from the far north to the deep south and cover the entire eastern border. The rocks of the mountains have the particular feature that they give off a strange tune when struck. Although strictly the mountains along the northern and western border are not part of the Discord range, the name is colloquially applied to the whole plateau by outsiders. The Stranglewoods are a pair of large forests of carnivorous clonal trees. It is said that the spirits have strong presence within them. The Shang Benei are a group of valleys in the west of the region which are particularly large and fertile. High in the mountains are the sources of a number of major rivers, including the Fluvius He Liu and the Sayleen. As these rivers descend they have carved out these large valleys, where the largest number of people in the region live. Near the eastern border is Shan Xin, believed by locals to be the highest mountain in the world and certainly the highest in the mainland Imperium. Although known to the natives by a variety of names for millennia its official name records the family who sponsored its exploration and survey. People The people mostly live in the valleys, as it is hard to eke out a living on the mountains themselves. The valleys are linked by passes through the mountains, but weather often renders these impassable, especially in winter, and the villages have therefore developed largely in isolation from each other. As a result, Discordia is very culturally and linguistically diverse despite its low population density. Off the main trade routes, foreign merchants off the main trade routes can find themselves needing a different interpreter for each village. There are very few large towns for the same reason: most of the largest settlements are occupied by the military. Each of the valleys tends to be ruled over by a different lord, and competition between the various nobles and their families is fierce. In broad terms, there are two principal factions: the native aristocracy who have lived in the region for centuries, and the Salterri nobles who have acquired estates there since their occupation. In reality, centuries of intermarriage means the two groups are almost indistinguishable now except by name and, sometimes, manner of dress. Its inaccessibility and remoteness from Xianzhi Urbe means that Discordia was long regarded as one of the most backward regions in the Imperium. Most of the people are indeed farmers with few concerns beyond their crops and livestock. The main trade routes are rather more cosmopolitan, particularly in the west towards the Shang Benei, but in the rest of the province the old reputation largely persists, and banditry is believed to be common. The de facto capital is Xuanlu Oppe, which stands on the main road linking the eastern provinces with Aus-Teire. By the standards of the Imperium it is a small town, but it is a major cultural centre for the Discordians, with people prepared to travel several days to reach it. Most of the people are human. Discordians display a range of skin tones, from olive-brown in the east to much darker in the west, although it varies by village and by individual. Centuries ago, eastern Discordia was part of Old Lyradis, and some evidence of this relationship can still be seen in the features of the people of that area. Over the following centuries, however, interbreeding with peoples from the Imperium and neighbouring regions to the south has made its mark. There are rumours of a small population of what are believed to be harpies, known to the locals as a-pi, in the mountains near the southeastern border, although this might be superstition. Since the natives avoid the area, there is little evidence either way. Resources Discordia holds the Discord Mountains, which is where the Salterri Imperium gets its great supply of Discordian rock. With careful carving it is possible to produce some impressive harmonies with the rock, and it is widely used in the Imperium for artwork, musical instruments, and even monuments. Discordian inhabitants have a love for mounts, and the rich and aristocratic both require anyone who is anyone to own several. Sometimes there are even trends, the current one being winged mammals. Religion The majority religion in Discordia is She-Of-Silver-Spear-And-Coin, the Lady that the Salterri worship known as the Hailings of the Silver Sea. There is a minority in unorganized ancestor worship that has been rooted in the region for hundreds of years, usually only on a personal or familial level. Category:Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris